


7 Minutes In Heaven

by RittaPokie



Category: spideytorch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short spideytorch thing where once again Peter fails to keep it in his fucking pants. Well, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes In Heaven

The door shuts and giggling can be heard from the other side. “Heaven” probably isn’t just inside the closet. How’d they end up here? How did two responsible-okay that’s questionable for Johnny-young adults end up playing 7 minutes in heaven? Well, someone brought a bottle of gin to the study group and said “we’ll take a shot every time someone screams in frustration”. And now, here Peter is, smushed in a closet with Johnny. The obnoxious blond from across the hall with his pretty eyes and wild golden hair and the soft bashful smile he’s giving the brunet right now. The same little smile he’s always giving Peter.

“We don’t-I mean, we could just pretend we-we-” Johnny stammers, words slurring a bit. His face is flushed and he can’t stop staring at Peter’s lips. “If you don’t want to-”

Peter pushes him back against the wall and Johnny gasps, clearly not expecting it. “Lightweight.” He murmurs against the blond’s parted lips. Not that Peter is any less tipsy at this point.

Peter threads his fingers with Johnny’s and pins the blond’s hands against the wall on either side of his head. Johnny’s breathing is quick and stuttered. Peter doesn’t give in to what Johnny wants right away, just barely brushing their lips together, tasting the alcohol on Johnny’s breath. He feels a smile tug at the corners of his mouth and let’s go of one of the blond’s hands to run his fingers through the golden tresses. “How long have you been waiting for this to happen?” Peter asks, kissing along Johnny’s jaw.

“Well I-it’s-” he bites his lip to stifle a groan when Peter wedges his thigh between Johnny’s and rocks it against his groin. “I…uh..you’re makin’ it hard to-to answer.”

“Oh I’m making something hard alright.” Peter chuckles against Johnny’s throat. To punctuate his point he grinds his thigh against the bulge in the blond’s jeans a bit harder.

Johnny hums low in his throat and grips desperately at Peter’s shirt with the hand that isn’t pinned to the wall. “H-how long is sev-ah-seven minutes?”

“Not long enough.” Peter says, and sighs when the timer outside beeps.

“Fuuuck.” Johnny swallows hard as Peter backs away from him. “So-what-what does this mean? You still hate me? Or-” Peter winks at him and steps out of the closet.


End file.
